


Hide No More

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're loud - and they aren't going to apologize for it. They aren't going to apologize for anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>aka me being a Oryx-Antlerson apologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide No More

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some sort of explanation about why they're so loud and then it became this weird mess. Zootopia was a wonderful movie, and I don't think I'd be too good at writing the main characters, so here are some minor characters.

He still remembers the dirty looks and the disapproving whispers. They only had to hold hands to cause a stir, so generally they avoided all signs of affection in public. It was more trouble than it was worth - that’s what they thought back then.

Some days he wondered what the point of it all was. Everyone knew they were dating, why bother? Every time he brought it up they’d get in a big fight. Not they kind of fight they normally had, where they’d bicker for a minute and move on. Serious arguments that he’d lose many nights of sleep over. 

But life is different for them now. Zootopia isn’t perfect, but it’s still a lot better then back home. Stray glares are still shot at them, but it doesn’t get them down anymore.

When they moved there together, they made a promise: no more hiding. They didn’t need to hide anything about them - they had nothing to apologize for.


End file.
